Destroyer-Alien
The Destroyer-Alien was a Xenoformer spawned from the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast. The Destroyer-Alien was among the most dangerous of Xenoformer variants and is extremely strong, heavily armored and very fast. Unlike most spawned Xenoformers, the Destroyer-Alien possessed the mind, personality and abilities of its host. The Destroyer-Alien was basically Bio-Blast with a new design. Black Energon served as the Destroyer-Alien's acid blood and possessed a likeness to Bio-Blast's original form. Perhaps one of the things that makes the Destroyer-Alien so dangerous is its ability to fly. Evolved from the most powerful Chaos Bringer in existence, its speed and strength represent the ultimate killing machine. Overview The Destroyer-Alien has a unique coloration similar to cystic infused Xenoformers and a crest-like head similar to a Praetorian, and about the same size as a Queen. Like most Xenoformers and Xenomorphs, the Destroyer-Alien possessed an inner jaw. Armor The Destroyer-Alien's body is heavily armored, 70% more than the Praetorian caste's and only 5% less than the Queen's. Hands The Destroyer-Alien has two hands as with most Xenoformers, each with three fingers with claws on the end. The Destroyer-Alien's claws deal massive damage, about 60% more damage than the Warrior's claws. Uniquely, the Destroyer-Alien's claws also deal 30% more damage to Xenoformers and Xenomorphs than the Warrior's claws. Tails The Destroyer-Alien's tail deals 50% more damage than the Queen's. As with the Destroyer-Alien's claws, its tail deals 30% more damage to Xenoformers and Xenomorphs than the Warrior's. Speed Despite its size, the Destroyer-Alien is extremely fast. 100% faster than the Drone caste, Destroyer-Aliens are as fast as a "standard" adult runner. History The only known Destroyer-Alien erupted from the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast who was captured and impregnated by a Lurker in a Temple located in the Amazonian Jungle. Transformers Frontier After being impregnated by the Lurker, the last three remaining members of his Chaos Legion tracked him down and killed the Lurker. Wrathblast helped Bio-Blast down, but by that time, the embryo emerged, breaking through Bio-Blast's chest and scurrying into the Temple halls. Determined to avenge their master, Wrathblast ordered them to search the Temple. Catastrophe searched the lower levels and eventually came face-to-face with the Destroyer-Alien, who swiftly extinguished his Spark. The Destroyer-Alien then tracked Warpjet down and took his life. Wrathblast opened fire at first sight, but he was ultimately no match for the new Xenoformer, and became its third victim. The Destroyer-Alien had no time to celebrate a successful hunt, as it came under fire from Death Blade. While the Destroyer-Alien escaped, Death Blade gathered up the remains of Bio-Blast. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Destroyer-Alien begun to experience Bio-Blast's memories. The Destroyer-Alien goes underground when all sides begin hunting for him, the Xenoformers and Decepticons more desperately than the Autobots, who simply want to keep him from killing innocents. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia *There are rumors that the Destroyer-Alien could be spawned many times from Bio-Blast, due to the fact he could survive a Xenomorphic birth.